


Buscando binacle donde no toca

by Taiki Mizuno (sam_bluesky)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Atomic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Taiki%20Mizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiki está buscando un Binacle para reforzar su equipo pokémon acuático, pero parece ser que la suerte a la hora de encontrar y capturar pokémon no está de su parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buscando binacle donde no toca

  Ahora que había dejado atrás el serpenteante laberinto de túneles, ante él se abría la amplia Cueva Brillante en todo su esplendor. Y, al igual que pasaba en los estrechos pasillos que había recorrido durante unos pocos minutos, la iluminación prácticamente mágica de la cueva resultaba suficiente de por sí. 

—Parece que es verdad, no hace falta Destello para moverse por aquí, ¿eh, Starmie? —el pokémon estrella de mar que flotaba delante de él emitió un sonido que su entrenador tomó como confirmación—. Será mejor entonces que vuelvas a la pokéball.

  El hombre asió una pokéball que colgaba de su cinturón y apuntó a su pokémon. Del botón central de la esfera surgió un haz de luz rojizo que impactó en Starmie y la envolvió por completo hasta hacerla desaparecer. Convertida en energía y almacenada en la pokéball, Starmie podría relajarse y descansar. 

  El hombre se dio unos momentos para absorber la visión que tenía ante él, recolocándose bien las gafas para no perder detalle. Distribuídos caprichosamente por paredes, suelo y techo, cristales verdes y azules de los más dispares tamaños dotaban a la cueva de una aterciopelada luz, y era más que suficiente para poder moverse por su interior sin linterna o la ayuda de un pokémon con Destello. Las rocas al alcance de los cristales se teñían de esmeralda y zafiro y aguamarina, y allí donde no alcanzaban directamente las penumbras abrazaban la piedra con celo protector. 

  En el suelo se podían ver antiguos raíles, e incluso en un rincón asomaba una vagoneta oxidada, olvidada desde que se detuvieron las excavaciones mineras. Con la llegada de la electricidad a los hogares de Kalos, las piedras de Cueva Brillante habían pasado de ser una necesidad a ser un objeto de decoración; cuando su extracción, proceso y venta dejaron de ser rentables, se abandonó el trabajo minero de la cueva. 

  El hombre se adentró en la cueva, lentamente, casi con miedo que el sonido de sus pisadas rompiera la etérea escena que contemplaba. Avanzó unos cuantos metros y, ganando algo más de confianza al ver que su presencia no perturbaba la atmósfera casi onírica de la cueva, llevó de nuevo una mano a su cinto. Esta vez cogió una esfera diferente, azul marino con un entramado en forma de red cubriendo la mitad coloreada, y la abrió. El rayo de luz pura le obligó a cerrar los ojos, y cuando se disipó en su lugar había una figura azul de más de metro y medio de altura, con un alargado pico amarillo. La joya roja en su frente destelló un segundo.

—¡Bien, Golduck! —el hombre sonrió al pokémon, que le saludó con una de sus garras palmeadas—. ¿Listo para echarme una mano?

  
  


  El hombre suspiró por enésima vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba. Sentado como si se hubiera dejado caer en el asiento de la cafetería del Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Petroglifo, alargó con teatral desánimo su mano hasta alcanzar el pokégear que le colgaba de la cintura. Navegó por la agenda hasta encontrar el número de su amiga y lo seleccionó. El aparato marcó el número que tenía memorizado mientras el hombre se lo colocaba a modo de teléfono móvil. 

  La señal no empezó a sonar en seguida, hacía falta un pequeño lapso de tiempo mientras el aparato enviaba la señal por las redes de Kalos hasta llegar a Kanto. Cuando por fin conectó, sonó unas pocas veces antes de que alguien descolgara al otro lado.  

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo ha ido? 

—Hola a ti también, Carol. 

  Un gruñido al otro lado de la línea pareció levantarle el ánimo al hombre, que se recolocó en su asiento hasta adoptar una postura más normal.

—Hola, Taiki —aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, el hombre pudo imaginarse el “¿contento ahora?” que su amiga había contenido—. ¿Qué, lo has conseguido?

  Un nuevo suspiro fue suficiente respuesta para la mujer. 

—Vaya. ¿Tan mal ha ido? 

—Buff... He estado todo el día peinando la Cueva Brillante, y no he visto un solo Binacle. Es una bonita gruta, una vista espectacular, eso no lo discuto, pero… 

—… Pero esperabas al menos haber encontrado alguno.

—Exacto —Taiki movió el aparato al otro lado de su cara—. He encontrado varios Onix, algunos Woobats… ¿Necesitáis Dwebbles? Porque aquí abundan. 

—Taiki… 

—Perdón —la tensión acumulada durante todo el día estaba buscando una salida, y antes que encontrar una que resultara contraproducente era mejor enfocarla a algo más productivo—. Quizás fui demasiado optimista, aspirando a encontrar un Binacle en un solo día. 

—Lo importante es no rendirse.

—Cierto. Mañana tendré más suerte. ¿Te importa dejarme a Golduck unos días más?

—¡Claro que no! Le vendrá bien darse un garbeo por Kalos. Últimamente paso tanto tiempo en el laboratorio que mis pokémon no tienen oportunidad de disfrutar del aire libre. Ojito con los pokémon eléctricos, por eso.

  Taiki sonrió por primera vez en muchas horas. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el aviso. 

—¡Espero que tengas suerte mañana!

—Gracias.

  Taiki colgó, colocó el pokégear en su trabilla del pantalón y se quitó las gafas. Empezaba a notar un ligero dolor de cabeza, así que masajeó el puente de la nariz y se centró en su respiración. Era mejor calmarlo antes de que evolucionara a migraña. 

  Convertirse en un maestro pokémon capturando a todas las especies existentes no era el objetivo de Taiki en la vida; eso lo dejaba para gente más joven y con más espíritu completista. Él estaba más que contento con sus compañeros de viaje, y sólo buscaba un pokémon cuando tenía un hueco en su equipo, o encontraba un nuevo pokémon que realmente le interesaba entrenar. Pese a su frugal experiencia capturando pokémon, había tenido bastante éxito cuando lo había necesitado. (Con puntuales excepciones. Aún sentía escalofríos cada vez que recordaba cómo había sufrido para encontrar un Marill, durante sus primeros meses como entrenador, recorriendo la ruta de las medallas de Johto.) Por eso se consideraba afortunado. 

  Y ahora parecía que toda esa suerte había desaparecido. 

  “Quizá estoy siendo demasiado catastrofista”, se dijo a sí mismo. “Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardó el célebre profesor Oak en completar la pokédex de Kanto? No voy a encontrar siempre los pokémon que me hacen falta; a veces irás más rápido, y otras veces más lento. Lo importante es no detenerse”. Más animado, se puso las gafas de nuevo, hasta que un pensamiento siniestro cruzó su mente. Los binacle no eran pokémon raros, eran bastante comunes. No tan comunes como los zubat, pero en ningún sitio había leído nada de entrenadores teniendo problemas encontrando un Binacle. ¿Qué podía significar aquello? 

— Ahem —carraspeó alguien a su izquierda. 

  Taiki dio un bote en el asiento, sobresaltado. Estaba tan concentrado luchando por resolver ese enigma sin ser arrastrado al pozo de su desmedida desesperación que no se percató del chico que estaba de pie a su vera. El hombre se giró de golpe, la sangre agolpándose rápidamente en sus mejillas, no tanto por la sorpresa como por su habitual vergüenza. 

—Di… di… dime —arrancó a decir.

—Tu pedido. ¿Una copa Ho-ho, verdad? —dijo, y fue entonces cuando Taiki vio la bandeja que estaba llevando, donde reposaba una gigantesca copa helada.

—¡Sí! Ah… sí —de nuevo al ponerse nervioso gritaba más de la cuenta. Dejando para más tarde su autofustigamiento al respecto, se centró en el pobre camarero—. Sí, es lo que había pedido. 

—¿Un mal día? —preguntó el más joven de ambos, mientras colocaba una servilleta enfrente de Taiki.

—Quizá eso es exagerar… —el hombre observó casi hipnotizado cómo el camarero cogía la copa, la reposaba sobre la servilleta que acababa de depositar en la mesa, y dejaba una larga cuchara de metal a uno de los lados—, sólo he tenido mala suerte —con todo colocado, el camarero colocó la bandeja bajo su axila, como si fuera una carpeta.

—Buscando un Binacle en la Cueva Brillante.

  La cara de Taiki se puso aún más colorada, y el hombre podía notar el calor irradiar de ella como si fuera el lomo de un Cyndaquil. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí, de pie, sin que se diera cuenta? (¿Podría fundir el helado? Realmente parecía que la cara le había estallado en llamas.)

—¡Oh! Sí… Sí. Lamen... perdona que no me diera cuenta antes de que estabas aquí. Estaba dejándome llevar por la frustración y… —Taiki empezó a balbucear. Seguramente el chico tendría más trabajo que hacer y no necesitaba estar escuchando sus explicaciones sin sentido.

  Una ligera risa lo sorprendió, el camarero aparentemente encontraba todo esa situación muy divertida.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo. La barra está aquí al lado —diciendo esto, señaló detrás suyo. La barra, donde su compañera estaba atendiendo a un par de adolescentes, estaba realmente muy cerca—. He escuchado la conversación mientras te preparaba la copa —volvió a reír, ahora casi sin que se le escuchara—. A veces hacemos estas cosas para distraernos, este trabajo puede llegar a ser muy duro. 

—Ya veo… Ja, ja… —Taiki aún notaba sus mejillas calientes, sin duda seguiría estando como una baya tamate. 

—No tan duro como buscar un pokémon donde no toca, por eso. ¡Me sorprendería que hubieras capturado un Binacle en la cueva! 

  Taiki abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué quería decir…?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Los binacle no habitan en la Cueva Brillante? 

—No creo. Podrías encontrarte uno si estuviera muy desorientado. Aunque sean tipo roca, los binacle también son tipo agua, y no acostumbran a alejarse demasiado de su hábitat.

  ¡No podia ser!

—Los pokémon de agua y roca son más de...

—¡Son más de agua salada! —Taiki terminó la frase del camarero sin darse cuenta, y en el momento en que las piezas empezaron a encajar en su mente no pudo evitar seguir hablando, presa de la excitación—. Los pokémon de agua que poseen características del tipo tierra sí suelen preferir agua dulce, y por eso es más fácil encontrarlos en cuevas o pantanos. Pero un pokémon de tipo agua y roca necesita el mar  para desarrollarse completamente. ¡Cómo pude pasarlo por alto! 

—Bueno, entonces mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —el camarero dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a la barra, donde su compañera ya le miraba con reproche.

—Esto… ¡gracias! 

  El chico levantó una mano sin darse la vuelta, quitándole importancia. Cuando alcanzó el mostrador, dejó la bandeja y atendió las miradas de su compañera. Conversaron en murmullos, evitando ser escuchados por los clientes de la cafetería. Taiki no los habría podido escuchar aunque hubieran estado hablando a voces justo detrás de él: su mente estaba ya muy, muy lejos. Y no sólo por lo que acababa (le acababan, en realidad) de descubrir. Pues si había algo que podía hacer perder el mundo de vista a Taiki era una copa helada. 

  Ante él, la copa Ho-oh esperaba pacientemente recibir la atención del entrenador. La propia copa de cristal era gigantesca, pues necesitaba acomodar cuatro grandes bolas de helado de diferentes sabores, nata montada y varias bayas troceadas. El postre recibía el nombre de la famosa ave legendaria Oh-ho, pues se creía que dejaba una estela de arco iris cuando volaba, y que sus mismas plumas brillaban con los siete colores. Así, las bolas de helado de vainilla, ango, látano y meloc, junto con las bayas aranza, zidra y zanama usadas como decoración, dotaban al conjunto de una paleta prácticamente irisada, emulando las leyendas del famoso pokémon. Aceptando la tácita invitación del postre, Taiki hincó la cuchara en la bola más cercana, y se la llevó a la boca con presteza. Cualquier sombra de preocupación se borró de su rostro, mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso helado y planeaba su siguiente movimiento. 

  Entre cucharada y cucharada, el hombre recuperó de nuevo su pokégear y estudió el mapa. Le habían dicho que los binacle vivían en los alrededores de Petroglifo, y había supuesto que la Cueva Brillante sería el mejor lugar en el que buscar. Así que ahora oteó el norte del pueblo, la ruta 8, que daba al mar.

—Muralla Costera —murmuró para sí, aún con la cuchara en la boca—. Parece un lugar ideal para encontrar Binacles. 

  Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Taiki no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que, tras el mostrador, el chico que le había ayudado estaba esbozando al verle estudiar con tanto ahínco el mapa. 

  
  
  


  Con una cara repleta de satisfacción, Taiki pidió la cuenta. Tras esperar un par de minutos, la otra camarera de la cafetería le acercó un platito de madera pulida con un papel encima. Sin mediar palabra, se lo dejó en la mesa. 

  Después de rebuscar en su bolsa y encontrar por fin la cartera, pagó con gusto el precio que marcaba la cuenta, y añadió una propina para el camarero. Añadió, anotando a un lado del papel: “¡Gracias por la guía espiritual!”. Se levantó del asiento, se desperezó y, tras colgarse la bandolera, recuperó el plato y lo llevó a la barra, donde la chica que se lo había traído estaba terminando de colocar unos platos en el lavavajillas. 

  
  
  


  A las siete y media, después de una noche de vigorizador sueño para él y sus pokémon, Taiki salió del Centro Pokémon y se dirigió al este de Petroglifo, más allá del Acuario, hacia las escaleras que permitían descender a la costa. 

  Petroglifo había sido construido en un saliente de la Cadena Relieve, la cordillera donde se encontraban la Gruta Tierraunida y la Cueva Brillante, en el límite suroeste de la región de Kalos, y por eso estaba a varios decenas de metro sobre el nivel del mar. Si uno se asomaba a los límites del pueblo podía disfrutar de una preciosa vista marina… si podía superar la impresión de la caída casi vertical que llevaba hasta el agua. Por eso decidieron aprovechar la construcción del Acuario, el más famoso de toda la región, para abrir una vía de bajada a la costa. La playa en sí de la ruta 8 era estrecha (no más de cincuenta metros) y larga, franqueada al oeste por el mar y al este por los impresionantes acantilados que daban lugar a la Cadena Relieve. 

  Por esos muros de roca natural de centenares de metros la ruta 8 se había ganado el apodo de Muralla Costera, y Taiki estava convencido que era el entorno natural ideal para un pokémon como Binacle. 

  Tan pronto como alcanzó la arena, Taiki llevó una mano a su cinturón, cogió una mallaball y la abrió. De su interior, tras el fogonazo de luz, apareció Golduck. visiblemente descansado. 

—¡Bien, Golduck, esta vez sí! ¿Preparado? 

—¡Gold! —fue la respuesta del gigantesco pato azul.

  El entrenador estudió las cercanías. A lo largo de toda la ruta había rocas de diversos tamaños: varadas en la arena, visibles en el agua, algunas apelotonadas a los pies del acantilado.

  —Bien —Taiki señaló varias de esas rocas, algo alejadas de donde se encontraban, apiladas unas con otras—. Empezaremos por ahí. ¡Vamos! 

  Humano y pokémon salieron corriendo en esa dirección, disparando arena a su alrededor. 

  
  
  


  El Sol aún no había llegado a su cenit cuando una superball se tambaleaba en la arena, con un Taiki expectante y un Golduck tenso atentos a los movimientos de la esfera blanco-celeste. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre que se hicieron demasiado largos para ambos, el piloto rojo parpadeante del botón central de la esfera se apagó, y con el chasquido característico de toda pokéball, la esfera anunció que la captura había sido un éxito. 

—¡Toma ya! —la sincera exclamación escapó de la boca de Taiki antes de que éste incluso se diera cuenta de estar hablando en voz alta—. ¡Buen trabajo, Golduck!

  El humano y el pokémon chocaron las manos, y por fin ambos pudieron relajarse. Golduck se dejó caer en la arena, y Taiki recogió la superball del suelo. Se detuvo unos segundos, mirándola, disfrutando de ese momento de triunfo. El desazón del día anterior era ahora poco más que un curioso recuerdo que no tardaría en desaparecer. ¡Qué ridículo le parecía ahora haberse sentido tan alicaído! 

  Tras colgar la superball reducida en el cinturón, Taiki se puso a rebuscar en su bandolera, lo que atrajo la atención del pokémon. De ella sacó una baya, que le tendió a Golduck. 

—Nada mejor que una ango, ¿eh, Golduck? 

  El pokémon respondió mordiendo con alegría la fruta, dando buena cuenta de la recompensa. Mientras Golduck disfrutaba del pequeño snack, Taiki consultaba en su pokédex el estado del Binacle que acababa de capturar. Satisfecho con la información que se encontró, guardó de nuevo el aparato en su bandolera y se sentó junto al pokémon, en la arena. 

—Aprovechemos este ratito de paz antes de volver al Centro Pokémon, ¿qué te parece? 

—Gold.

  Dejándose llevar por el sonido recurrente de las olas, ambos, humano y pokémon, disfrutaron en silencio de la brisa salada y el frescor marino de la Muralla Costera. 

  
  
  


  Después de dejar sus pokémon al experto cuidado de la enfermera Joy, Taiki echó un vistazo al hall del Centro Pokémon Petroglifo, apoyado en la barra de recepción. Como solía ser costumbre en los Centros de pueblos y pequeñas localidades, era más modesto en dimensiones y recursos que los que se podían encontrar en una ciudad. Sin embargo, conservaba tanto la atmósfera como el equipamiento de todo Centro Pokémon, y su disposición familiar le hacía a uno sentirse como en su segundo hogar. 

  La vista del entrenador se dirigió a los videoteléfonos, situados a la izquierda de la entrada, y se sorprendió al descubrir que nadie los estaba usando. “Normal”, se dijo, “siendo la hora de comer.” Los cuatro aparatos podían parecer pocos a los que estaban acostumbrados a Centros más grandes, pero cubría de sobra las necesidades del pueblo. Rara era la ocasión en que alguien tenía que guardar cola para usarlos, habitualmente siempre había alguno libre; y en ocasiones, como esa misma, todos. 

—Gracias por esperar —le dijo amablemente Joy—, ya hemos acabado el chequeo de tus pokémon. Todos se encuentran en plena forma. 

—Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy. 

  Un Wigglytuff depositó sobre el mostrador una bandeja metálica con hendiduras semiesféricas en las que reposaban las seis balls del entrenador. 

—Gracias a ti también, Wigglytuff. 

—Tuff —dijo el pokémon, antes de alejarse para atender sus otras tareas. 

  Taiki devolvió cinco de las esferas a su cinturón, y tras despedirse de Joy se dirigió hacia los videoteléfonos con la sexta, una mallaball, en la mano. Se sentó en el último de todos, buscando un poco de intimidad. Las veces que había estado en videoteléfonos más cercanos a las zonas de paso se sentía ligeramente incómodo, por muy banales que resultaran sus conversaciones. Notando que sus mejillas ya empezaban a teñirse ante la idea de hablar en voz alta en un lugar tan silencioso como era en esos momentos el espacio de videoconferencia, el hombre marcó de memoria el número de su amiga. 

  No tardaron en descolgar. 

—¡Buenas tardes! Hombre, Taiki —Caroline llevaba su larga melena morena recogida en un moño imposible, como solía hacer cuando se enfrascaba en sus estudios—. Tienes mejor cara. ¿Asumo que has triunfado? 

—¡Ya te digo! —exclamó el hombre—. Gracias por prestarme a Golduck. Es un combatiente admirable, gracias a sus movimientos tipo lucha la búsqueda ha sido más sencilla.

—Por supuesto, para algo soy su entrenadora. 

—¿Lista para recibirlo de vuelta? 

  La mujer asintió. Taiki depositó la mallaball en una máquina situada al lado del ordenador, y accionó el botón de encendido. Con un suave destello azulado, la esfera fue trasladada a una máquina idéntica en Kanto. Caroline la cogió, y liberó al pokémon de su interior. Golduck y ella chocaron las manos como saludo. 

—Me han dicho que has hecho un buen trabajo, compañero. 

—Gold gold —le respondió el pato azul.

  Caroline le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y lo envió a reunirse con sus otros pokémon. Por lo que entendió Taiki, debían estar en los jardines del laboratorio de Oak. 

—Y bien, ¿me lo vas a dejar ver, o es secreto nacional? 

—¿Qué? Oh, claro. 

  El hombre recorrió su cinturón hasta dar con la ball adecuada. Cuando por fin encontró la superball de su más reciente captura, liberó el pokémon sobre la mesa, que crujió ligeramente por el repentino peso. 

—Vaya, sí que son pesados los binacle —dijo Caroline.

—Sí. Como Vaporeon, más o menos. Binacle, te presento a Caroline, una de mis mejores amigas —dijo Taiki, señalando a la pantalla—. Caroline, éste es Binacle, la última incorporación de mi equipo. 

—Hola, pequeño —le dijo a la criatura, pese a que medía medio metro de altura—. Parece un buen ejemplar. Y tiene buena salud. ¿Puedes pasarme su ficha? 

  Taiki asintió, y tras teclear unos comandos en su pokédex envió una copia por correo de la ficha a su amiga. Mientras tanto, Binacle miraba alrededor, estudiando su entorno. Su cuerpo era duro como una piedra, y sus dos extremidades, terminadas en afiladas garras, giraban alrededor. De esa manera el ojo situado en cada una de las palmas podía observar el interior del Centro Pokémon. 

—Interesante. Hmm… —Caroline frunció el ceño. 

—¿Sucede algo? 

—Oh, nada. Me sorprende que te decantes por un pokémon tan físico. Normalmente siempre acabas con pokémon que atacan desde la seguridad de la distancia. 

—Sí, es un poco atípico —admitó el hombre, poniéndose colorado. 

—¡Ja! Seguro que a Gyarados le encantará tener compañía en primera línea. Binacle, cuídamelo, ¿vale? 

—¡Nacle! —gritó el pokémon, inclinando energéticamente sus garras para simular que asentía. 

—Vaya, ya te ha cogido cariño —Caroline sonrió—. Que os vaya bien, chicos. Yo me vuelvo al trabajo. 

—Cuídate, Carol. 

—Igualmente. Avisa cuando pases por aquí.

—Lo haré. Un abrazo. 

  El hombre colgó, y suspiró. Al menos ya había terminado con eso. Apuntó con la superball a Binacle, y un haz de luz rojizo golpeó al pokémon, trasladándolo al interior de la esfera. Taiki se levantó, se estiró y escuchó crujir su espalda. 

—Ouch, esta ha sido fuerte.

  Sin darse cuenta, su mano se fue al único hueco libre para pokéballs que había en su cinturón. Su rostro se ensombreció, mientras el recuerdo de por qué no llevaba la pokéball allí le golpeó. Luchando las ganas de pedirle a Starmie que le teleportara a Pueblo Crómlech, decidió centrarse en lo que sí podía hacer ahora. 

  Como ir a comer algo. Y ahora podía visitar la Cueva Brillante, aprovechando que Binacle necesitaba entrenar. Le vendría muy bien un pokémon tipo roca para sus incursiones en cuevas y grutas, no podía depender siempre de Seismitoad. 

  Pero ese día no quería seguir entrenando. Le apetecía algo menos movido. Quizá después de comer se le ocurriría algo. Intentando sacudirse los recuerdos de la cabeza, Taiki se dirigió hacia el pasillo principal del Centro y se encaminó a la cafetería. 


End file.
